A so-called cloud service that provides services or IT (Information Technology) resources operating on a server to users via a communication network is widespread. Storage of highly confidential data, execution of applications which require real-time responses, and the like are not suitable for a cloud node service. In contrast, there is a market demand that a storage apparatus management task is executed by a cloud service and an expense is paid depending on the degree of usage of the management task. In order to comply with this market demand, a service that provides management software as SaaS (Software as a Service) and undertakes a part of an operational management task has been developed.
PTL 1 discloses a technique in which a service operator monitors a so-called on-premise storage owned and operated by a user via a communication network and performs a maintenance task such as a setting changing task or a disk replacement task when an event occurs.
PTL 2 discloses a technique of monitoring a performance of an on-premise storage and presenting a performance improvement plan on the basis of configuration information and operation information of the storage.